


For The Summer

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Fill Me In [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/F, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you’re definitely going to miss Carmilla when you both go away to college, but at least you’ll have her for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Summer

**“ _Je m’apelle Laura.”_ You** start. You’re sitting across from Carmilla on your bed. You can see the sunsetting from where you’re sitting. There are storm cloud on the horizon too, bringing the promise of rain tonight. You’d finally convinced Carmilla to teach you a little bit of French. You’d only been at it for maybe thirty minutes.

Carmilla had explained the greetings and goodbyes first which you figured were easy enough for your first lesson. And you’re proud that you don’t sound like a _complete_ idiot, even though you don’t exactly get the accent right. Carmilla just looks amused at your concentration. You put your hands on her knees and squeeze them to get her to continue with the conversation.

“ _Je m’appele, Carmilla.”_ She finally says. Her hands remain at her sides pressed against the mattress. _“Ca va?”_ Carmilla tilts her head in that animalistic way she often does and watches your expression to gauge your thought process. This is an easy conversation though and you know your response.

“ _Ca va._ ”

“You can get a little more creative than that. Right, cupcake?” You huff and roll your eyes. Carmilla honestly isn’t asking for too much and all you’re going to do is add an extra word to satisfy her.

 _“Ca va_ bien _.”_

“There you go.” She stares at you as if waiting for something. It takes you an embarrassing extras few second before you realize you haven’t asked her how _she’s_ doing and you blush.

“Oh—Uh— _Et toi?”_

“ _Ca va bien. Au revior.”_

_“Aurevior.”_

“Congrats sweetheart. You’ve just had your first, and probably most unfulfilling, completely conversation in French.”

“How come _you_ get to speak in English but I can’t?”

“Because I already _know_ French. You’re a beginner and you won’t retain anything if you don’t practice.” You slide your hands from her knees and push them under her shirt. You don’t really get how she can still wear black when it was so hot outside, but you don’t ask because you don’t really care too much about the answer.

Carmilla slides her hands from the sheets to grip your biceps, as you wrap your arms around her center and press her cheek against her stomach.

“I think a real French person would scoff at my shitty French.” Carmilla laughs and you squeeze your arms around her a little tighter. She rests a hand on the top of your head and drags her fingers through your hair, before she twists a strand between two fingers.

“You’re doing just fine. Relax.” Her hand then finds its way to the back of your neck and slides down into the back of your tanktop. “We’ve been at this maybe thirty minutes.”

“Well you promised to teach me French forever ago and wouldn’t do it until now.” You press a kiss to her torso and sigh. “I’m really going to miss this when school starts.”

“What?”

“You know. _Us_. Being able to just lay in bed with you and just be with you all the time and cuddle and stuff.” You really hate that you and Carmilla had ended up going to different universities, but she kept reminding you that a little separation wouldn’t tear you apart. That didn’t mean you weren’t going to miss her when she wasn’t around.

“I don’t cuddle.” Carmilla says immediately and you snort.

“You so totally cuddle.” She moves her hand from beneath your shirt to press back against your forehead and she makes a half attempt to push you off of her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You move her hand from your forehead and crawl over top of her. You press your lips to her neck and she hums appreciatively as your lips kiss her skin.

“Then what do you call what we were doing about a minute ago?”

“My girlfriend being extremely clingy.” You bite her gently then and her hand rises to grip your shoulders.

“You’re such an asshole.” You murmur against her skin and she runs her fingers through your hair again. You pull away and rest your cheek against her shoulder. And you take a moment to admire the dark purple hickey you’d left at the right above her collarbone this morning.

“I’m _your_ asshole though.” She presses a tender kiss to the bridge of your nose and then she presses a kiss to you lips.

“Yeah you are.”

* * *

 

 **You make Carmilla watch** _Imagine Me & You_ with you and she complains about the cheesiness of the movie the entire time when her nose isn’t pressed into your shoulder. You’ve learned to tune out her banter and you can ignore her persistent lips against your neck.

When the movie ends she breathes a ‘ _Finally’_ and kisses you eagerly. You don’t have a single complaint when she presses you against your mattress and shows you exactly why you shouldn’t have prioritized a movie you’ve seen multiple times over her.

* * *

 

 **It rains that night.** At first it’s just a soft drizzle, but it escalates pretty quickly into a full blown thunderstorm. You shut your curtains once lightening starts flashing and curl back up around Carmilla who’s stiff as a board against you.

She tenses when thunder rumbles through the skies and flinches the tiniest amount when the lightening brightens the room. You don’t say anything at first, figuring she might not appreciate your concern right now. But after the third time she tenses against you, you squeeze your arms around her.

Carmilla lets out a breath and she doesn’t move for a moment. Then she turns to face you looking a little humiliated.

“Sorry.” She breathes, then she grips your arm when another rumble of thunder rolls through the skies. She still looks that mix of scared and embarrassed.

“You don’t have to apologize. Just—What’s wrong?” It feels like she shrinks in your arms a little at your question and you slide a hand under her shirt to press her fingers comfortingly into the small of her back. She relaxes a little under your touch and you continue, “I mean you don’t _have_ to tell me. I’m just worried about you because you’re not scared of like anything and—”

Carmilla kisses you then and when lightening lights the room, she doesn’t react to it at all. Your eyes open in sync and you know you probably shouldn’t let your mouth continue to run but it does and it makes her smile.

“And I know that you’re human like me and are scared of things like everyone else but—” She kisses you again and the words die in your throat as you kiss her back. Carmilla’s lips are soft as ever and when she finally pulls away you let out a gentle sigh.

“I’m just… not a fan of thunderstorms, cutie.”

“Oh. Can I—Is there anything I can do to help?”

“The kissing was pretty distracting.” Another flash of lightening lights your face and you see her looking at your lips. You lick them and she lifts a hand to cup your cheek.

“Yeah, kissing. I can do that.” You feel her smile against your lips more than you see it and you’re aware of the pounding of rain against your window as she climbs on top of you and kisses you like you’re something precious.

You know you’re definitely going to miss Carmilla when you both go away to college, but at least you’ll have her for the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally uploaded a new part to this series! It's been a while. If you don't follow me on Tumblr, you won't know that I'm working on a revamp of this series to fix some continuity issues I noticed. And in doing so I'm added new parts until I work my way back up to Family and can finish that up.
> 
> However, Archive is not letting me upload the new versions of some of these parts, so they're still the old versions. I've contacted them about the issue and am waiting (pretty impatiently) for the fix, but I'll upload the new versions as soon as I can! As always, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
